


白日梦

by Niacin



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niacin/pseuds/Niacin
Summary: PWP请勿上升真人Dirty talk警告极度ooc人物黑化
Relationships: 甜奶 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	白日梦

1

刘昊然觉得自己疯了。

不然他怎么会那么迫切地想去触碰那个拿着高脚酒杯在人群中笑语晏晏的人。

他端着自己手中的香槟笑容得体地与几个熟识的人匆匆寒暄几句然后就退到宴会角落的阴暗处。但是他的目光- -直停留在宴会中心的人群中。

他们在聊什么?会跟自己有关吗?为什么要对别人露出这样的笑容?

刘昊然看着对方纤长完美的手优雅地与别人碰杯不禁从心底涌上一股酥麻感。

剪裁合体的西装下包裹的应该是什么样的身躯?细长的指尖划过肌肤又会引|发怎样的战栗?

他没有抑制自己的思想而是任由它自由发散。

他没疯，只是喜欢对那个人想入非非。

2.

其实对刘昊然来说一切也不是那么难办到。

凭着他们的亲密关系对方早晚会端着酒杯找到躲在角落里的自己。

交换酒杯可能会让他疑惑，但在刘昊然的撒娇下完全可以用"小孩子的脾气”蒙混过去。

对方的酒量不错，这一点刘昊然很清楚，但是要想灌醉他也不是不可能。他的手指下意识地滑入西装口袋轻轻弹了弹那颗小小的药丸。

对方的工作安排备份在他看过后已经丢在家中的垃圾桶里，他也拜托经纪人推掉了三天里的所有行程。他琢磨了很久，今晚是难得天时地利人和都齐全的时司。

这个地方离他家不远,只要稍微哄哄喝醉的哥哥说服他去自己那里就可以了。其他人也不会怀疑什么，毕竟他们的关系一向如此。

到了家中- -切会变得更简单，喝了一晚.上的酒胃难免会有些不舒服，刘昊然已经能想象到对方扯着自己的衣袖口齿不清地念叨"昊然”的模样。

他会半搂半抱着把他带到床上，细细用唇描摹对方因醉酒变红的眼眶,或许还能舔舐到丝丝渗出的生理泪

接着用手指抵上对方粉嫩的唇,混着流出的唾液勾勒细薄的唇形，然后虔诚地将自己的唇印.上,或许他还会伸出舌头轻舔对方紧闭的牙关迫使他露出诱人的舌尖，这些都不是难事,一向对他放心的哥哥在酒精的作用”下根本不会意识到什么。

刘昊然想着那人永远合身得体的西装忍不住咽了口唾沫。不是普通的西装而是正儿) \经的三件套，或许还有一条搭配考究的领带。脱下那样复杂的衣服可能会有些难度,但是凑到耳畔亲昵地喊.上两句“哥,换换衣服吧”让对方主动点解开领带也不是没可能。

外套，马甲，衬衣，半遮半掩露出的部分足以让刘昊然失去理智了。领带松松地挂在细腻的脖颈上，怎么能那么轻易地扔到床尾呢，推到双眼处温柔地打上一个结更能激发人的欲望。

双手从肩部往下滑搂住纤细的腰，把对方赤裸的胸膛拉近自己，让他感受自己强有力的心跳，告诉他心脏的跳动都是为了他，然后把下巴搁到他瘦削的肩胛骨上，让自己温热的鼻息喷在对方凸起的蝴蝶骨上。感受到对方的战栗后，再捧起他的脸用力地咬住泛红的唇，那细嫩的皮肤可能会被咬破，鲜血和唾液随着舌尖的颤动从嘴角流下。

刘昊然想了想那个他肖想已久的细小唇洞被舔舐过后的模样多半会平添几分情色的味道。

用来遮掩勾人身躯的衣物如今也变得碍人起来，让它们散落在地板上就可以了。酒精麻醉了对方平时聪颖的大脑，所以他到这时很有可能还没意识到发生了什么，唇齿交缠间似有似无的呻吟和呜咽是正常的生理反应。

刘昊然不觉得自己是个多么慢热的人，尤其怀中还是自己心心念念了无数个日夜的人。到那时情欲的火焰肯定早就吞噬了他本就残存不多的理智。但是当他抵入时，感受到对方的抵触他还是稍微清醒了-点。疼是肯定的，毕竟那本来不是适合情事的地方，刘昊然想自己可能不得不多用些力气来制服身下因为疼痛胡乱动的人，他可能会哭,大量的生理泪水洇透领带后会让刘昊然不得不解开那条束缚。尽管他有些不择手段,但是他也舍不得让他太过于痛苦。

如果遭受到了对方激烈的反抗也不是什么大事,二十多岁的年轻人总能占了上风，由着比自己虚长几岁的!哥哥耗尽力气后任自己摆布。将对方两条纤而不弱的腿架在腰间的姿势更便于刘昊然更深地顶入那狭窄温暖的甬道深处。

说不定在激烈的情事里还能听到他幻想了很久从对方口中溢出的细碎求饶声，又或许还夹杂着支离破碎的哭声回荡在偌大的房间里。

炙热通过两人连接的地方源源不断地将快感传递至大脑的神经末端，那种快感不仅是肉体交合的满足，也包含着对以下犯上背德的刺激。

滚烫的末端急切又热烈地一-点- -点探索着未 曾被光顾过的处女地。刘昊然想，他- -定要在那里留下属于他的气味，从内到外都得让他浸染上自己的味道，最好以后只要想起他就会想起这狂乱充满情欲的晚上。他会射在那人的体内,然后感受到对方连脚尖都绷直的颤抖，尽管他知道得戴安全套，但是他也不在乎。在高潮后的余韵中他噬咬对方的喉结，他不怕留下印记，他恨不得向身边所有觊觎怀中人的豺狼宣告自己的主权。

他不会只一次就满足的， 这些都是他独自一-人辗转反侧了无数难挨时光的报复。虽然刘昊然知道这夜过去,他们的关系再也不会回到从前的样子,但说到底他也感受过身下人的滋味，而且凭着少年人的第六感他多多少少也能感觉到年长人对自己的态度。

他要的从来都不是暧昧，而是一个明确的身份，为了这个目的就算是卑鄙的事情他也愿意去做。

“哥，哥”那时他一-定会颤抖着声音伏在对方的身上,温热的气息撩动着彼此的心弦，然后，他会亲密地叫出那两个字，"若昀- --

那是他的梦魇，也是他的信仰。

3.

“昊然你怎么自己坐在这里?”

张若昀好不容易才摆脱了人群，他轻松地呼了一口气端着酒杯坐到了刘昊然的身边。

“怎么了，我的脸上有什么吗?你的眼神怎么那么奇怪——”

“没什么哥，”刘昊然对着他的小张哥露出一个人畜无害的笑容，“我们换一下酒杯吧，我想喝哥的那杯酒。张若昀有些怀疑地看着他的弟弟,权当他又在耍小孩子脾气。

“成吧。”


End file.
